Cake and Puzzles
by rini124
Summary: Made for the Layton Christmas Exchange. Prompt: Older!Luke x Flora baking a cake. If you are waiting on ANY of my other stories, I have an important note at the top of this one so please read it! Rated T just in case.


As mentioned in the summary, this story was written for the Layton Secret Santa exchange. It was my first time working from a prompt and I'm very happy the person enjoyed it.

For those waiting on my other fics, I am really sorry for the delay. My life was a bit crazy in December and I haven't really had time to write a lot (not even in my own journal). I DO plan on finishing the stories though :/ If you're curious how it ends and don't want to wait for me to write it, feel free to send me a message and ask. Thanks for your patience and to those who have read and reviewed 3

* * *

Flora grabbed various pots and bowls from the cabinets, placing them over various counters as she glanced over the recipe once more. It was at that moment, the door creaked open slightly.

"Thank goodness you're here! I was afraid you'd gotten lost…"

"Do you honestly think I'd have gotten lost?"

"Well, I guess not. You've been pretty good with directions ever since the Professor starting making a puzzle out of it." Flora explained, cocking her head to one side. "But really, it took you much longer than usu—" She paused noticing the look on his face and quickly took one of the bags.

"Thank you! _That _is why it took so long." Luke stated, a small look of frustration.

"Well, I'm sorry Luke! But you know I had to get the kitchen all cleaned for everything. Would you rather have done that?" Flora asked, only to receive a small grimace in response. Despite the fact that they both had grown, Flora becoming a bit more outspoken (at least with those she was comfortable with) and Luke learning just what it took to be a gentleman, not to mention finally getting his growth spurt, some things had yet to change. Placing the bag down next to the stove, she continued. "Now, we both have to do our part. It's the Professor's 50th birthday today and you know he'll be back from his trip at 5:00 sharp."

"Speaking of which…" Luke began. "Do you really think you should be doing the cake, Flora?" He placed the bags on the counter and began removing things he felt she would need.

"You _know _I've gotten better!" Flora exclaimed, looking through the bags to make sure everything was there.

"Well, last wee—"

"That was one mistake! And I had been doing well for a good while before that." Flora huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, if you're so worried, you can help me."

"Do you really think I'd let you bake the cake all by yourself?"

"You realize decorating doesn't count as actually baking the cake, Luke."

"Well, baking is easy—I've helped the Professor with breakfast tons of times before you first came here."

"Then, let's get started." Flora challenged.

"Okay, now two eggs…" Flora said softly, each of them grabbing and egg and breaking it to the side of the bowl .Two plops were heard as the egg slid down the bowl and hit the bottom as both of the young adults watched each other carefully.

"Really, Luke, do you have to keep watching me?" Flora remarked.

"I have to make sure you don't get anything extra in the cake mix." Luke retorted. "Besides, you're watching _me _as well."

"Well, maybe I just want to see what I can learn from the Professor's oh-so-great apprentice." Flora mumbled.

"You were much nicer when you were quiet."

"You were much…what am I talking about? You haven't changed at all! You're still just an immature boy." Flora exclaimed, turning quickly to face him.

Luke quickly turned as well, his arm hitting a large bag of flour, knocking it all over Flora's dress. Flora's eyes widened as her red dress was quickly covered in white along with the floor. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not! Though, you _did _deserve it for what you said."

"For what _I _said? You started it!" And with that, she quickly grabbed a fistful of flour beside her and pressed her hands to his chest, letting flour cover his brown vest and fall to his shoes. Luke's eyes widened as hers did moment ago before his eyes turned fierce as if challenging her, like they did when they were younger. Grabbing an egg, he smashed it onto her shoulder, ruining her dress even more as she took one and smashed it onto his hat, balancing on her toes to reach.

"That was just unfair." Luke mumbled, grabbing her arm as he shoved some flour into her face.

"And that was uncalled for!" Flora shouted, shaking her head.

Bags of flour fell off the counters as some eggs dropped to the floor. It was hard to believe that the cabinets were a dark oak with so many dusts of white coating over each one.

"Really, Luke, now look at the messy!" Flora exclaimed, her hands covered in a messy combination of eggs and flour.

"Me? You're just as guilty!" Luke retorted as Flora looked sheepishly to her right, knowing that was true.

"The Professor's cake is going to be a disaster, isn't it?" Flora asked softly, a small sniffle heard.

"Ah…erm…" Luke mumbled. A Gentleman wasn't supposed to make a lady _cry_ and now look what he did. Of course, he had not been quite the gentleman at all today and he could tell Flora was regretting her behavior as well. He approached her slowly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, we'll get everything cleaned up before the Professor gets here and everything will be fine." Luke said, trying his best to reassure her.

Flora gave a small nod as Luke released her shoulders. As Flora moved to go grab the broom, she started to slip, the eggs now acting up quite a bit under her shoes. She let out a small yelp as Luke grabbed her hand, only to end up falling down with her.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I think so… Are you?"

"I'm fine…" Luke began, but quickly became confused as Flora started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"I didn't realize just how dirty your face was until you were this close."

"And you think yours is much better?"

Luke expected another retort back, but to his surprise Flora shook her head. "I suppose mine would be just as bad." She whispered.

It was then that it hit both of them just how close they really were. Once the amusement had passed, it was now replaced with a sense of nervousness as a streak of red crossed each of their faces—emotions from their Teenage years they were hoping they wouldn't have to deal with again resurfacing.

Luke quickly removed himself from above her and held out his hand. "I'm sorry about that."

"Ah…it's fine…" Flora replied softly, taking his hand. Luke quickly pulled her up and they took a full look at the mess they made.

"I guess we should get to work then?"

Flora nodded and grabbed the broom successfully this time, along with a mop. "We'll have to take a shower after, alright?"

Luke smirked, but Flora quickly interrupted. "Two separate showers. Really, Luke."

"I'm not as old as the Professor to repress things just yet."

"Excuses won't get you anywhere!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he grabbed the broom from Flora's hand. "Let's just get to work then. We'll go buy some more ingredients after the _showers_."

It had taken much longer than the two of them had hoped to clean up, not to mention the time it took to wash everything off in the shower as well. At the very least, they had a quick time at the store and now they were just finishing up icing the cake.

"Do you think the Professor will like it?" Flora asked nervously.

"Of course! I think we both did a great job."

"You didn't even help this time."

"I still supervised."

"That's not helping."

"Of course it is!"

Flora rolled her eyes as she heard the door starting to open. "That must be the Professor. Come on, Luke, let's bring the cake then."

"I hope you two were well-behaved during my trip!" Layton exclaimed happily as he placed his hat and coat in their respective places and closed the door behind him. "And really, why is it so dark in here?" He put the light on, only to be greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" His two "children" holding an orange puzzle-shaped cake before him.

"Did you two make this for me?"

"Yes! We really hope you like it Professor. Flora and I worked all day on it." Luke exclaimed happily, helping Flora place the large cake on the table.

"We really hope you enjoy it, Professor."

"Now why wouldn't I enjoy a cake by the two of you?"

"Because Flora ma—" Luke quickly shushed as he received a look from both of them. "No reason."

Flora just sighed as she cut a piece for the Professor and placed it in front of him.

"Well, Professor, now take a bite!" Flora and Luke exclaimed in unison, watching excitedly.

"Very good, you two! You know, this cake absolutely reminds me of a puzzle…"

Luke lay back on his bed. It had been a long day and the Professor seemed to have thought of a new puzzle with every bite. Note to self: Never make the Professor another puzzle cake again. As much as he loved puzzles, even he wanted a break at the moment. It was then he hurt a knock on the door causing him to sit up. "Who is it?"

"Ah…it's umm…me…Flora."

Luke blinked. He hadn't heard her so nervous in years. "Come in."

Flora opened the door slowly as she crept her way in. Her hair dangled to about the middle of her back as her light pink night gown loosely hung over her. She made her way towards the bed as Luke scooted over.

"May I?" She asked.

"Of course."

Flora gave a small smile as she took a seat beside him. "I just wanted to thank you for your help today."

"I thought I just made it worse and wasn't any help at all." Luke replied.

"Well, you did, but I wasn't helping either then. And you still helped get all the ingredients together and clean up…" Flora started, before continuing. "Besides…I had fun today. We haven't spent a lot of time together in a while."

"Well, you're always going out."

"As are you." Flora replied as Luke gave a small sheepish smile.

"So I really enjoyed today." Flora smiled, despite still looking nervous. "And well…I…erm…"

"What is it?"

Flora took a deep breath and turned toward him placing her lips to his cheek. "Like I said, I just wanted to say Thank you." Flora gripped his hand softly before getting up. "I hope we can spend time together again sometime soon, and not just for a special occasion. Good night!"

Luke just watched as she left and placed a hand to his cheek, a familiar red hue lighting up his face again. He really _did _need to spend time with her more because he knew deep down, he missed spending time with her too. 


End file.
